Initial D meets zootopia
by trexoil
Summary: Initial D meets zootopia,takes place right after 5th stage, project D has beated all other racing teams and are now done with their winning sweep, Takumi is helping his dad for a few last days before he starts his pro racing career,something odd happens taking him to an odd place with no humans or human cars. animal street racers will battle initial d drivers on the touge
1. delivery

**(AN:please leave a review so I know how to make the sotry better, and mybe even a like so I know to make more of it)**

Takumi walked out of the building his father owned,it was still dark out,around 4 am,he looked to his left to and looked at his 86 wich he now took full ownership of,with money he had earned himself,the engine had been replaced after the dog fight with shinji,who drove an 86,and who reminded Takumi a lot of himself,around 3 summer ago"hm...i should hurry up...it's the other day...so"takumi looks up"so i'll take my trueno…"he walks over to his 86,his father is standing by it,and seems to be looking at his tiers

"Hm...you've been pushing the 86 a lot more, lately...even after the engine swap, it's almost like your racing with some one, on mount akina "bunta said lighting a cigaret,Takumi looks over at his father standing by his car "yes...well there was this..orange car? It's been up there lately...i didn't get a good look at it..but the rear end had a Toyota badge...and a gt..86?i believe." Bunta looked over at Takumi,who seemed quit sleepy as always"Hmp...a gt86 successor to the ea86"bunta said looking at the ea86 "well with this engine you have in the trueno and not the high rev racing engine…"he looks up and huffs, as he takes the cigarette out his mouth and breathes smoke"...I don't think you could win…" Takumi looked at his father,bunta looks at his son "don't blow the engine again "he said walking back into his shop as Takumi gets into his car and starts the engine, before turning on his head lights

He puts the car into first gear and gently puts his foot off the clutch ,with his other foot gently on the gas pedaling, moving the car out of the parking spot, and onto the road, leading to mount akina

 **Vrrrrrommmmmm**

Takumi drove the trueno uphill as he spotted a silhouette of what seemed to be the orange gt86"ok...lets see" takumi said as he drove faster into the turn and turned sharply and gently breaked but kept his foot on the gasing,giving the trueno enough power into the turn to slightly slide the rear end out, before turning the wheels slightly to the right and taped the clutch to cut power to the engine for a slight second to pull him out of the skid in a controllable fashion. Takumi was right behind the gt86 now but all of a sudden, the trueno's tiers be gained to slip "w-wha?"said takumi,the gt86 in front of him seemed to be moving at almost a unreal speed something that he couldn't comprehend, but then all movement stopped,takumi felt his nose,"am...am I bleeding? "he thought as his nose was bleeding, before he looked around only to find it almost day, and the gt86 nowhere in sight, and he was still on the road on mount akina as before but something was different...he looked to his right to the guardrail only to find a massive city with tall skyscrapers ,nothing at all to his hometown that he was in only 14 minutes ago,takumi laid back in his seat and slowly passed out...


	2. Run

Takumi moves a bit, before awakening "Hu…"he slowly moves his head and sits up in the his bucket seat of the 86,he looks around,it was almost like he has spined out but not, he looked down and slightly to the left to see the cup of water his father had given him for his delivery still there fine, with no liquid spilled out what so ever. He was just parked to the side, of the road somehow and without his knowing by some type of force almost like he was just transported to that, by a gap in time or some force like it.

Takumi looked over everything in his beloved trueno, before starting the engine which had stalled do to him stopping while in 4th gear, he glared over to the city right of him, that he could see fine as he was on higher elevation do to him being on the mountain pass"I'm on akina...but...that's not the city...the one I know…"Takumi thought to himself as he sat there thinking to himself "what if...I just go back the way I came...maybe I could get out of here...hopefully"

 **Meanwhile Judy's/Nicks pov**

Nick sits in the passenger seat next to Judy who is driving "so what are we being called out to the mountains again?" said nick board out of his mind as he stairs out of the passenger window looking out of the mountain pass and into the woods and the thick tree line covering his field of view, Judy keeps her eyes on the road "there was a load bang heard by one of the local, driving out here is pretty dangerous and difficult, hell nick..I'm having a hard time even driving here and it's daybreak "she said as she keeps the car going at a slow pace of 35 miles an hour, nick looks over to her"yeah,i bet...dame if the mamile driving out here got into a crash they'll be screwed there's no mamile I know that could drive fast on a mountain road like this….well except for flash "he snickered saying that, Judy quickly glances at him giving a sort of evil eye as she does "be quite you...anyway we're getting close to the spot where the report came in form one of the local "Nick picks up the radio in the car their in and clicks the button on the side of it "this is Nickolas wild and my partner 're coming up to the reported side stand by "he said as the radio made a static sound as he stopped holding the button

Judy turns a right turn keeping her her lain, she suddenly stops the car hard and slams her foot on the break pad of the automatic transmission car their in, nick looks out in front of him and sees a white hatchback, but one he never has seen before, he looks for the badge on the car in front of them "the hell…"he says looking at nothing but a word, that spells Toyota on the rear of the car "the hell's a toy...a Toyota?"he says to himself, Judy takes out her notepad and writes down the licence plate number, or what she thinks it is "lets see...55 13-954…"she says to herself as she writes down the green license plates number, before putting her notepad away, and opening her car door.

Takumi looks in his rearview mirror at the flashing red and blue lights "cops...out here...no they never come out here, what if it's a trap...i'll lead them back in tow-"he stops as he sees a rabbit get out of the car parked behind him and the unknown vehicle that's make and model that is completely new to him behind him as well "n-not happening. Its a trap it has to be…"he said at he puts the trueno into first gear and puts the parking break down while taping off the clutch and pushing onto the gas, shifting from 1st gear to second with one hand as he had learned over to summer, form project d and form his battle with the hand of god and his blue Honda s2000.

Nick picks up the radio" We have a runner!, the car is running from the scene of a maybe possibly crash the vehicle description is...a...toy...ota…"he said nervously and unsure of what he just said" what?" said the animal over the radio to nick, as Judy gets into the car, and puts it into drive, but not nearly going as fast as takumi in his 86"he's fast…"said Judy clearly scared to even dear follow takumi at the speeds he's going down the mountain pass, but she knew she had to...


End file.
